


Fanart Colection

by IWantMyOwnNightFury (WhatsInAName99)



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/IWantMyOwnNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of How To Train Your Dragon fanarts.  No fics, just drawings.  Assassin's Creed snuck in because of a crossover art trade (chapters 4-6, 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was working on the next illustration for Enemy of My Enemy (and if you're following the story you know what scenes this is) and this is as far as I got before I changed my mind and decided to draw the part of the scene where he's standing up instead of sitting down.  Buuuuut, I didn't want my hard work to go to waste, so I went ahead and posted the lineart.  Then I colored it and you now have this completed stand-alone piece.  And yes.  Lazy background is lazy.  You can tell they're trees, can't you? 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I think "Free Scauldy" is my favorite episode of DoB now.

 

I love how the Scauldren turned out here.  Ruff...not so much.  Oh well.  Practice makes perfect, right!


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO extremely proud of this!  I spent two and a half hours on this S.O.B's flipping outfit!!!  This is hands down the most detailed costume design on DoB, and that I have EVER in my life drawn.  


	4. Chapter 4

This was part of an art trade between myself and a friend.  Assassins Logo overlapped with Toothless!  I'm quite proud of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Like the last one, part of an art trade with a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Last of the art trade.  


	7. Chapter 7

I only colored this, I did not draw.  The original lineart [Enjoying The Sun](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/128/0/d/enjoying_the_sun_wip_by_bintavivi-d3fwjl8.jpg) is by Bintavivi on DeviantArt

 


	8. My Version of Camicazi - Lineart

 

She looks different...WAY different then how she's described in the books and how most people draw her. Especially here, looking so thoughtful. But there's a reason for it all.There's a story behind this lineart as it is soon to be part of a comic strip follow up to my fic The Violent Wave. The full comic strip as well as a colored version of this by itself are both well on the way.  The colored version will be posted in this work, the comic strip will be posted as part of another fanart series work called Violent Wave - The Aftermath.  


	9. Chapter 9

Lego loves HTTYD and Assassin’s Creed, so I drew older Hiccup as Ezio (Lego’s favorite Assassin) along with Toothless with the Assassin’s logo on his tail.  What I tried to do here was merge older Hiccup’s outfit with Ezio’s, so there should be recognizable elements from both designs.  And I thought Dagur’s costume was complex and hard to draw!  That was easy compared to this!  I had fun with it though.  Hope you like it, Lego.  Happy Birthday.  Sorry…crooked eyes are crooked. 


End file.
